


SCAR

by Anlan_Decameron



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlan_Decameron/pseuds/Anlan_Decameron
Summary: 之所以叫作獸人，是由於存有動物習性和人類的習慣。那麼扭曲仙境（Twisted Wonderland）的夜鴉學院（Night Raven College）中的獸人，尤其是擁有最多獸人學生的Savanaclaw學院，既然有獸耳獸尾，理所當然地也有……發情期。發情期最適合發生點什麼，不是嗎？P.S.：打炮和談心可不是免費的喲，都是另外的價錢。
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar / Ruggie Bucchi
Kudos: 16





	SCAR

**Author's Note:**

> CP：萊昂納·金斯克拉（Leona Kinscholar） X 拉吉·布奇（Ruggie Bucchi）  
> 左右固定，敬請避雷。
> 
> 原本是Ruggie的生賀，結果三次有事一拖再拖——  
> 時間線為主線二章後，兩人主僕兼固定炮友（？）設定。  
> 牽涉大量私設，包括傷痕來歷、拉吉的背景等。  
> 日語廢，理解上可能有出入，有一定的OOC，慎入。

自從不知哪個混蛋把午後的植物園鎖起來，三年級寮長萊昂納·金斯克拉（Leona Kinscholar）和一年級新生鬣狗拉吉·布奇（Ruggie Bucchi）便沒羞沒臊滾在一起。誰都不知道為什麼，誰也不敢問那天溫室中他們達成了什麼共識。他們是森林世界頂級狩獵者，連成一國的同性天敵，失意王弟與落魄走狗。黑鴉學院選中他們，原欲引領他們相遇相知，並且為此瘋狂。

床上的鬣狗少年散發異樣的氣息，擦蹭的肌理微微顫抖。他難耐地扒拉床單，發出幼獸般的微弱嗚咽，耳朵和尾巴卻翹起來，像是邀請或是哀求他人的恩賜。假寐的獅子深明所以，手指翻飛潛入少年將熟未熟的身體，撫順細軟而堅實的毛髮。未成年的脊背像一對折起的翅膀*，因觸碰而動情舒張。鬣狗短小松軟的尾巴纏上獅子手腕，乞求著更多的觸碰，又留有一絲理性般羞怯，耳朵乖順地低垂。

這副身體嘗過被賦予的愉悅，這點撫慰只能隔靴搔癢。淚痕掛在眼眶欲落未落，喉結急速聳動，少年終是微微仰起脆弱的頸脖，輕言索求一個吻——如此鮮艷欲滴的果實啊，這該是獻於生命的橄欖，還是蒙蔽善惡的禁果？獅子尚未逃離思緒，小獸已經抓緊那隻手，灼熱的唇吻遍掌心，竊笑溜過指縫，仰視的眼眸帶著無言的饑餓和挑釁。獅子俯身銜住獵物的要害，和應這場捕獵。

野獸剝下理性的光輝，獅子撲向誘捕的鬣狗，鬣狗亢奮地嘿笑起來，追捉他們交纏的尾巴了。君王壓制他的走狗，緩慢地舔舐著那情不自禁的身軀，舔濕的手指粗暴地擴張。他由衷喜愛這止不住的顫抖，雖說是生理反應，卻仿佛從中能夠掏出丁點溫情。鬣狗被侵犯時的聲聲呻吟，讓他回想起之前暴走時隱約聽到的呼喚。他心裏自嘲地笑了笑，終於放下了這些壞心眼，如對方所願。

破開的紅漿果鋪撒一地，純然的傾慕和費洛蒙熬成汪洋，翻起滔天巨浪。汗水黏連在身，蒸騰出絲絲辛辣甜膩的毒液。這香氣饞得中場休息的鬣狗舔了舔，皺起臉抱怨一句，便被獅子堵上了嘴，翻攪著哺入更多。走狗毫不客氣翻了個白眼，舌尖靈巧地纏上去，氣得君王直把對方搞得氣喘喘才放開。這些親吻仿佛是理智回溯的證據，少年氣還沒喘勻，又笑嘻嘻地親上去。

草原上的忠貞、愛慾和飽足轉瞬即逝，只有生存的饑渴永恒不變；誰也分不清現在是暴力或性慾抑或兩者皆有，誰也不願說清這些夜裏存在多少真實的柔情。他們都默契地掠奪彼此面具背後的軟弱，互相吸啜著骨髓的不安與自卑。在自然呼喚的夜裏，他們允許自己沈默地交換不為人知的秘密。然而，規則總是用來打破——

“這都是什麼？”

面對這沒頭沒尾的問句，拉吉沒反應過來，他正背著萊昂納整理被弄臟的床單，只得反射性問，“什麼？”

出乎意料之外，萊昂納沈默了。拉吉心裏覺得奇怪，轉身看到他隨便套了褲子（拉吉默默撿起地上的內褲）坐在藤椅凝視自己，翹起來的尾巴也向自己的方向一擺一擺。除了貓科的高興表現，鬣狗一時想不通代表什麼，只能無奈地攤攤手。

“你腰背的疤痕，”或許剛做完愛心情不錯，君王難得再吐出幾個字，“什麼時候？”

拉吉這才發現他盯著的是自己的後腰。他下意識摸摸該處，那片比一般皮膚更粗糙的質感訴說著遙遠的歷史，而且顯然不是溫馨動人的故事。為什麼萊昂納先生會對這感到興趣？他不動聲色吞下疑惑，先是嘿嘿笑幾聲，“誰都有打架的時候吧？沒什麼大不了，多吃多睡很快就好了。”

“不要說廢話，”獅子的祖母綠眼眸湧現怒氣，又好好按捺住。他對所有獵物都賦予更高耐心，但這不等同他接受敷衍，“是被圍攻嗎？”

拉吉笑了笑，“這是適者生存的世界，可沒有免費午餐啊。在老家每天都有街道混戰，而我們鬣狗呢，可沒有單挑的選項喲。如果能夠順便帶走些食物就最棒啦！嘻嘻嘻。”

昏暗的燈光讓鬣狗無法看清獅子的表情，沒有任何回應讓他意識到眼前的可是二王子，又怎麼可能懂得這些苦惱？拉吉感到氣氛因他而凝結，但鬣狗的本能此刻變得越發明顯，他的笑容逐漸僵硬，笑聲卻沒有停止。

“……你不想說就算。”

這正合拉吉的意思，但怎麼可能就此收手？得寸進尺、乘勝追擊是他的強項。他半掩住嘴繼續壞笑，“嘛、萊昂納先生~你真的不想知道？”

獅子的臉肉眼可見地變黑，“無聊。”他哼了聲，躺回藤椅。

只要百獸之王想知道一件事，他有一百種方法和手段得到。何況是萊昂納先生，懂得的旁門左道可多了，誰知道會不會回頭便把他賣給阿蘇爾（Azul）？畢竟雄獅不會放過看上的目標，不追問只能是他沒興趣。鬣狗應該慶幸不用說清楚，但笑容再沒有一絲笑意。他匆匆套上宿舍上衣，開始找進門後被獅子扯掉的領巾。

“喂、拉吉，”獅子向他招招手，“過來。”

“萊昂納先生……”

“看這裏。”

拉吉側頭，那條隨宿舍服裝派發的領巾的確掛在萊昂納手上，跟著獅子的尾巴一晃一晃。誰知道為什麼，這位君王心情竟然再次放晴，“過來，別讓我重覆。”

鬣狗笑嘻嘻湊過去，被獅子一把抱到懷裏。這不是新鮮事，而且兩人享受溫存後的寧靜，拉吉也不客氣，貪婪地蹭蹭結實的胸膛。姜味精油經過激烈運動混合了獅子本身的體香，散發得更為濃烈迷人。他用力嗅了嗅，才後知後覺想起之前舔了什麼。

君王沒有說話，把額頭抵過去。這可嚇得拉吉的耳朵都支棱著，不知作出什麼反應，但雙眼非常誠實地盯著萊昂納。即使上了不知多少遍床，他卻從未有這種臉貼臉觀察獅子的機會。當雄獅撤去暴戾、懶惰和緊繃，被忽略的精致容顏便突顯出來，刀鋒般的眉眼與唇線訴說著本性之涼薄，眼尾卻勾起一絲慵懶的風情。萊昂納先生，實在太好看，拉吉不合時宜地吞了吞口水，他終於理解為什麼執著美麗的威爾（Vil）會和萊昂納先生有交情。

那個男人說出命令，“我允許你摸我眼睛的傷痕。”

“……哈？”拉吉迷得暈頭轉向，“是、是，萊昂納先生……”

深邃的綠眼緩緩閉上，鬣狗得以清晰看到疤痕的原貌。在獅子饒有趣味的笑聲下，他用力咬住嘴唇，所有意識集中在指尖上，依言輕輕觸碰那道疤痕。他摸到一片光滑有彈性的肌膚，並沒有一般愈合的凹凸感。與其說這是疤痕，不如已經成了圖騰，它早已融合原先的皮膚。他用指腹反覆撫摸，在眼皮下方的眼球不斷滾動，似是期待什麼發生。他腦一熱，湊頭竟然是要親吻那道傷疤。

“摸夠了？”男人忽然睜開眼，低笑問道。

少年驀地醒來，想後退的身體被男人制住後路，換成了半抱半趴的姿勢，只得無措地點頭。

“那告訴我，造成傷痕的故事。”他頓了頓，“猜測也可以。”

鬣狗定了定神開始反擊，先是非常誇張地瞪大雙眼豎起耳朵，“哇、猜這些故事是要被砍頭的喲——”

“啊？誰要砍你的頭？”獅子挑眉，喉嚨醞釀著低沈的咕嚕聲，威脅道，“……現在我叫你猜，你猜不猜？”

可惜鬣狗早就不吃這套，裝作驚訝又藏不住笑意地撲回獅子懷裏，“嗚哇，萊昂納先生的樣子好~可怕！我猜、我猜！”他擡起頭，天藍色眼睛無辜地眨巴眨巴，說起猜測，“小時候的你喜歡四處跑。小獅子跑啊跑，跑出皇宮，然後摔倒在……我的老家？”說著說著就完全壓不住壞笑，開始瘋狂地嘿嘿大笑。

這個時間點傳出鬣狗的笑聲怕是把全宿舍嚇醒。萊昂納已經想象到，明天的宿舍長會議被眾人抓住小辮子，說教的說教、嘲笑的嘲笑，會議主題變成討論獸人發情期特權不包括噪音騷擾。多管閑事的學園長甚至借這機會抓他討論安裝隔音墻問題。再笑下去就麻煩死，獅子按著鬣狗的頭親上去，讓這弱小的部下立刻閉嘴。

野獸將捕獵延伸至唇齒間，嘖嘖水聲在夜濃之時顯得無比煽情。萊昂納緩慢揉捏懷裏人的頭發，變換著姿勢讓他喘不過氣；拉吉靈活的舌頭掃過獅子最深入的牙齒，雙手攀附在那精致而具攻擊性的臉蛋，指腹時不時劃過那道傷疤。兩人換氣聲越來越粗重，拉吉嘴角掛著來不及吞咽的涎水，萊昂納卻不肯就此罷休，硬是靠肺活量搞得拉吉雙手投降才肯放過他。

“笨蛋，不想笑就別笑，”獅子揉揉鬣狗的頭發。

拉吉的笑聲漸漸減弱，心裏卻想著截然不同的事。按道理來說，獅子和鬣狗的地盤甚少互相幹預，二王子幾乎沒有接觸鬣狗的機會。因此，他沒想到二王子會了解鬣狗局促笑聲的含義。在萊昂納先生的安撫下，他縮在懷裏舔舔嘴角，垂下眼晃晃尾巴，之前的警惕間多了一份認同感。

獅子開始揉鬣狗後頸，揉得毛都豎起來，才輕飄飄扔出一句話：“放松下來了？”

獅子哪裏是揉，簡直是捏住後頸肉扭來扭去。拉吉苦著臉點頭，心裏卻說上個捏他後頸的鬣狗已經消失在世界上，萊昂納先生這麼做實在太欺負人了！

殊不知，鬣狗這神態落在獅子眼裏卻是另一番精彩。君王輕笑幾聲，手上力度放緩，又沈吟好一會，終於開口：“……這道傷痕，讓我了解到出生順序比實力更重要。”

獅子的這句話，極為含糊地敘述一個全國皆知的事實。在物競天擇的森林，百獸之王只有一個種族，群體裏只能有一個；因此百獸之王的位置是獅子，而前任國王把位置傳給他的王兄。這代表鬣狗不夠資格問鼎百獸之王，萊昂納沒有實力坐上王位嗎？

實際上並不如此。野獸能夠自發形成群體與社會，但成立國家卻只有人類部分才能建立。他們國家不只靠著野性本能，更多是因著另一半的人類血統，用語言、習性、文化等把他們聚集在一起。其中，人類社會的階級制度便很好地劃分了上述界線。百獸之王住在王都，同為貓科但習性不同的鬣狗女王則在各處建立群體，兩個頂級獵手的群眾數目相約，能夠互相制衡。

至於百獸之王的王位呢，一山不容二虎，國王肯定有方法選出繼任人。萊昂納未提及前任國王如何選出下任，據拉吉所知，萊昂納與長兄的年齡差距不小，又是排行第二，在繼承人鬥爭中自是吃虧；加上他生性叛逆、聰明到狡詐，更難討好上了年紀的長輩。

想到這裏，拉吉重新想到之前萊昂納的問題了。他擡頭察看獅子的眼睛，眼皮上一道清淺利落的傷痕，是特意或碰巧地掌握好距離，未有傷及眼球。究竟有什麼可能會造成這種傷口？萊昂納先生的近身格鬥數一數二——即使是頂級捕獵者如鬣狗和狼，要不是成群行動都不想惹到一只獅子——其他動物無法在近身戰鬥下討得好處，除非……襲擊者是另一只獅子，而且格鬥能力高強、能與萊昂納接近的獅子不外乎都是皇家人。比起普通的戰鬥傷痕，這更是一個警告，警告萊昂納不要越界。

身上傷痕是英勇的徽章，但是諺語指的是淋漓暢快的勝利者，而不是在別人陰謀得逞下傷痕累累的敗者。然而，一場落敗就等同把人生都輸掉嗎？拉吉深明，落敗的憤怒、疲憊、不甘心，不能成為逃避考慮的借口，一味的逃避只會餓死，“嘛~萊昂納先生，現在不是好好嗎？一天還有飯吃，都不算什麼失敗。”

“收起你蹩足的安慰！”

拉吉憋不住壞笑，“只是學你重覆大道理~你聽出什麼，都是自己幻想——嗚啊！”

獅子扯著鬣狗的尾巴，露出燦爛的壞笑，“很囂張啊，拉吉？”

“不不不，萊昂納先生！我錯了，放過我吧……”作為執事能屈能伸，何況要害在人手裏，當然是主子說得對。

很可惜，這一年的鬼混中，不僅是獅子帶壞鬣狗（性意味上），鬣狗也沒少帶壞獅子，尤其得寸進尺、得尺進米的貪婪。獅子按住了無法動彈的鬣狗，從尾椎愉快地往上擼，在後腰發白的傷痕不斷打圈，嘴裏熱氣全噴在對方最敏感的耳朵裏，搔得聽者癢得亂動起來，“喂，這樁交易的誠意夠了吧。”

“反正我不能不答應……”拉吉嘴裏咕噥，心裏卻想何況足夠，雖然大部分都得自行想象，但萊昂納先生不允許別人看到弱點，遑論是心理陰影。這樁交易簡直是賺大發了！“好吧，成交~你先別摸，我開始說了呀。”

“交易已經成交了，不許討價還價。”獅子瞪了一眼。

“是、是……”果然無法繼續從他身上討便宜呢。鬣狗認輸般垂下尾巴，沒到一秒又豎起來輕松搖擺，“既然萊昂納先生喜歡猜（萊昂納：喂！），那麼我也讓你猜猜吧！就猜猜……我有多少個家人？”

“哈？！”這是什麼問題？獅子幾乎把這句話寫在臉上，但又忍住了，“……五個？”

聞言鬣狗反應過來，“啊~我說的是我所屬群體，而不是直系親屬，難怪萊昂納先生遲疑了。我們一共二十三人，只有三個男性。因為我們鬣狗是母系社會，按道理我比兩位叔叔早吃飯。不過叔叔們都外出打工，吃了飯才回家。家裏輪得上我吃飯，大多只剩下點肉碎。”

他自嘲地笑了笑，“吃不飽，只得去搶別人嘴裏的食物嘛。只不過當時我餓昏了，忘了同輩的姐妹有九個，每個都比我高、比我壯……結果很清楚了吧。”他頓了頓，以非常得意的語調地說，“不過她們沒我快。我已經吞掉那塊肉，她們才撲過來。無論她們怎麼打，我不會吐出來呢。”

獅子默默撫摸鬣狗後腰的傷痕，被鬣狗反過來抓住手，“我沒少偷家裏的食物，也挨過不少頓毒打。奶奶知道這情況，但她不能做什麼出格的事，只能帶我偷偷做夜宵。當我長大了點，奶奶帶我買菜，教我做飯，而我也能出門打工啦。”說到這裏，拉吉收起略帶悲傷的表情，露出狡猾而局促的笑容，“OK結束啦，萊昂納先生還滿意這次交易？”

萊昂納不露聲色地‘嗯’了一聲，手裏卻不停捋某人的尾巴。

“所以萊昂納先生……能不能別摸我尾巴？”

“哈？！那個獵人混蛋能摸，我就不能？”咬牙切齒地繼續擼。

“不是這樣，我沒允許他——唔！”

尾音被掐斷在君王突擊的吻裏。鬣狗又被按在懷裏往死裏親，獅子一邊親吻，雙手一邊不規矩地往下揉捏，把鬣狗擼得毛全炸了。久而久之，鬣狗缺氧得雙眼水汪汪、毫無氣勢地瞪著眼前人，一旦松嘴就咬上肩頭。

獅子吃痛地‘嘶’一聲，又饒有趣味地舔舔嘴邊的銀絲，低頭看了看，露出同樣惡劣的笑容：“你不是爽到嗎？拉吉。”

拉吉跟著低頭看，只見兩位的下體非常誠實且不要臉地擡頭抵在一起，為兩位約好下半夜的節目。雖然都做了這麼多次，但還是第一次被直接戳穿出來。羞恥感使他臉上微微發燙，血液上臉皮沒上腦子，竟敢拉扯獅子尾巴，大喊“萊、萊昂納先生是笨蛋！”，就像是一開始不是他的生理期似的。

沒有動物能扯獅子尾巴而不遭慘烈的報覆。獅子觸電般把鬣狗按倒在床上撕咬起來，下手和嘴更是沒輕沒重。疼痛和丁點血液只會令鬣狗更興奮，也不甘示弱地拉扯上面人的褲子，又舔了所有貓科都極為敏感的耳朵，在獅子耳邊發出一聲嗤笑。可惜因為燈光和膚色關系，他看不出萊昂納先生有沒有臉紅，倒是發怒的咕嚕聲十分清晰，還有怒氣幾乎湧出眼睛的笑容，看得鬣狗忍不住縮了縮頸脖。

“中場休息結束了，做好覺悟吧。”

“嗚哇、明天有飛行課——”

“發情期上什麼課，閉嘴。”

…………

獅子的失意和憤怒從那次暴走中發泄出來，他終於離開自己畫下的囚籠，重新開始計劃。他相信根據萊昂納先生高強的實力與聰明狡猾的大腦，走到哪裏都能成為王者，這樣的人怎麼能屈居於人下呢。當獅子離開學院闖天下，無論是回國奪權還是另創王國，拉吉都會相隨在側。沒辦法，誰叫他是他的走狗？況且，他真的很想看這樣的君王將會創出一個怎麼的新氣象。

不過這一切，才不要告訴萊昂納先生呢~

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 註：  
> *來自塞爾努達的《我躺著》，原句為“他的背像一對折起的翅膀”。  
> 獅子與人類相似，沒有特定發情期，代表可以隨時隨地……  
> 拉吉是獸人，鬣狗的笑聲是在緊張、沮喪時發出，但由於人類血統和習慣，他也會在愉快、幸災樂禍時笑的呀。  
> 拉吉家庭狀況參考自鬣狗群體習性+胡謅的二設。  
> 萊昂納的眼睛疤痕故事參考自獅子王的《榮耀國編年史》。  
> （刪）含糊其辭讓拉吉隨意聯想，當然不是我的鍋啦，肯定是因為萊昂納不可能說！（刪）


End file.
